Untitled
by kookoo825
Summary: My first fic, Monica is famous and dating Richard, but not for long. Bad summary, please read and review!
1. Default Chapter

**Hello! This is my first fic. Basically, I was bored and I had thought about trying this, so I am. It will probably bomb, but oh well. I'm just gonna give it a shot anyway. **

**Disclaimer: ok here's a shocker, I don't them! Yeah you thought I was Marta Kauffman, didn't you? welp, sorry, I'm not. **

Monica sighed as she gazed out over the stunning sunset. She never grew tired of watching the sun sink beneath the ocean's horizon. Now that she led such a whirlwind for a life, she had learned to appreciate some of the more subtle, but fine things in life. Her sigh was not without reason, however; she some difficult decisions to be made. First, she had just been approached to star in a huge movie, but it meant moving to Australia for 6 months. Second, she had himto consider. She didn't expect him to come with her, of course, but would he wait around for her? They had only been going out for about a year, and though they had said their "I love you's", she wasn't sure if he was the "one" or not.

_11 months earlier_

"_Monica!" cried Joey as he burst through the door into the purple apartment. "I need you do to me a huge favor! I'm late for an audition, and it's all the way across the city, and I don't have any money, and...well are you doing anything right now?"_

"_I'd be happy to take you Joey, just let me get my coat and keys." Normally, she would have been a lot more reluctant to do something like this, at least without some more coaxing, but today she was giddy. She had just had her 5th date with this great new guy. And the best part was, he was older, and therefore much more mature, something that lacked in most of her previous relationships. _

_They were driving along when Joey asked the question Monica had been expecting. _

"_So things seem to be going pretty well between you and Moustache Man. How was your date last night? Did you do it?"_

"_No, Joey, we didn't "do it". And our date was perfectly fine. He took me to a lovely restaurant, we ate a wonderful (and wonderfully expensive) meal, and then I went to his apartment. We had a few drinks, and I came home. That's it."_

"_Oh." Joey looked slightly disappointed. _

_They arrived at the studio and Joey started to get out of the car. _

"_Uh, Joey, do you think it might be alright if I came in and watched. I've never been in a studio before. It's always kind of interested me."_

"_Sure, I don't care. Just don't go stealing my part Monica!" Joey kidded. _

She didn't steal his part, of course, but the director did see her and thought she looked perfect for one of the other parts in the movie. She auditioned for it, and amazingly got the part. She had felt really bad for Joey, but he seemed to take it really well. Of course, he also got the part he wanted, so that softened the blow. Now they were both equally successful actors, living in L.A. It had been one of the most difficult things she had to do, move out there, so far from all her friends in New York. But when Richard said he would go with her, and when she and Joey found houses right next to each other, it seemed to seal the deal. But she really did miss hanging out with all her friends in Central Perk. She had even been thinking of going back to visit for awhile, before this movie offer came up.

The last thing to consider was that she had heard Chandler Bing was also going to be involved in the movie. Chandler had been Ross' roommate in college and had come over a few times for Thanksgiving, but Ross had pretty much lost touch with him, especially when Chandler became famous. Ross still usually got a Christmas card from him, though, and they had seen each other once at the airport. Monica had always liked him, as a friend, but she could not forget that he had called her fat. And she was sure he had not forgotten that she had cut off his little toe. She hoped if she did do the movie there would be no hard feelings between them. She decided to just talk with Richard about it when he got home.

"Honey, I'm home," called Richard coming through the doorway. He walked across the living room, out on to the deck and over to Monica who was laying on the chaise, still watching the sunset. He planted a quick a peck on her lips before sitting down in a chair beside her.

"Hey sweety, I'm glad you're here, I need to talk to you about something."

"Ok, sure, what's on your mind?"

"Well," started Monica. "I've been offered the lead in this big movie, but it's shooting in Australia, and if I go I don't know what will happen with us, or not happen with us, and I don't want Joey to feel bad, because he doesn't have anything going for him right now, and, well, Chandler Bing is going to be there. I'm also really starting to miss my friends in New York. And I keep forgetting to call Rachel! She called me two days ago. I'll be right back; I'm going to call her." She got up and started to walk across the deck.

"Whoa there, slow down." He pulled her down on his lap. "You just said you wanted to talk with me, so let's talk. Then you can go call Rachel. I won't let you forget. "

"Ok, fine." Monica rested her head against his chest, taking comfort in the security of his strong body.

"Now you said all that very fast, so lets back up to the first thing you said. You got in a lead in a movie! That's great! But you're concerned about us. Well that's easy. I'll just go with you."

"Really, what about your job?"

"Eh, I don't work that much anyway. As long as I can live with you in your trailer or whatever I'll be fine."

Monica smiled. She had to admit that she felt much better with that burden lifted from her shoulders. She couldn't believe she had pondered just moments ago about whether Richard was the **one** or not.

"As for Joey, well I can't help you there, but I imagine he'll be all right. I think he likes just enjoying his money right now. But who is this Chandler Ding guy? Is this someone I need to worry about?" Richard joked.

Monica laughed. "No, not at all. It's Chandler Bing, and don't you keep up on who's who in Hollywood at all? Anyway, that's not really important. The main thing was you, and now that you're coming there's nothing to worry about. I'm going to go call Rachel. Thanks honey," she gave him a soft but quick brush on the lips before getting up to call and catch up with her best friend.

Chandler looked out from his newly rented condo at the sun beginning to rise over the ocean. He loved getting up to watch the sunrise. Now that he was "down under" waiting to get this movie started, he did it every day. He only wished he had someone to share it with. He had an infamous reputation for being commitment phobic, which was half true, but mostly he had never found anyone that he cared enough for to make a commitment to. He had heard Monica Geller was rumored to be considering the part of his love interest in the movie. He wondered if she would come...and if she would remember him.

ok that's it, and I know its really short, but I just wanted to set it up. if I get enough (basically any) reviews, I will continue, and the plot will for sure thicken. I would really like to know what you think, good and bad, but especially the good! so push that button and start reviewing, pour moi por favor!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, so I'm back. I know it's been forever and a day, but I have no excuses. But muchos gracias to all those who reviewed!!! Alright let's just get right down to it…**

**Oh, and if anyone has any ideas for a title let me know. Ok I'm really starting now…**

"So," said Monica.

"Yeah…so. I guess you probably need to get back to your place, you know call the movie people or whatever."

"Joey, are you sure you're okay with this? Because if you aren't I totally understand. I don't have to do this movie." Silently she was praying Joey could just be happy for her, and not be jealous. She didn't know if she could handle it if she had to turn down the movie.

"Yes you do, Monica. I know you've been waiting for a movie like this. I think you like all this even more than I do, even if you won't admit it."

He knew he was lying, and so did Monica. Nobody enjoyed the good life more than Joey. Monica decided to ignore the little voice inside that was telling her to challenge Joey's thoughts of her and fame. She decided to ignore the fact that Joey has really heartbroken over not having anything big going for him, and that Monica wouldn't even be around for 6 months.

"You're right," sighed Monica. "I probably should go and...and make some calls. But come over anytime ok?"

"Alright."

"I'll see ya later Joey." She walked over to the door. She was walking out the door when Joey called out to her.

"Listen Mon, have a really good time."

"Thanks Joe." She gave him a hug and walked out the door. She made her decision, she was going to go.

But first she was going to New York.

Monica got out of the limo and walked in the door to Central Perk. She was exhausted, and needed some coffee before going up to say high to Rachel, Ross and Phoebe. (With Joey and Monica gone, Phoebe had moved in with Rachel and Ross lived by himself across the hall, although he spent most of his time in the girl's apartment.)

After she ordered, she sat down on the couch. While was she waiting for her latte she heard the coffeehouse door open. She turned and saw her 3 old friends walking towards her.

"Monica!" all three of them exclaimed before coming over to hug her.

"What are you doing here?" asked Rachel.

"Aren't you supposed to be in L.A. or Australia or something?" said Ross with what Monica interpreted as a bit of jealousy. He always hated when his sister was more successful than he was.

"I wanted to come visit you guys before the movie. I've really, really missed you guys. Joey has too."

"Yeah, well at least he came to see us. Three times, ya know." Phoebe said, more harshly than she had intended. Monica looked down.

"I know, I know. I've just been so busy and with Richard…but you're right, I should have come earlier."

"It's okay, Monica. We forgive you." Rachel whispered as she shot Phoebe a look.

"So you-you're doing a big movie?" Ross asked her, filling the uncomfortable silence.

"Yeah. Hey, you guys wanna go up to the apartment and talk? I can tell you all about it. Or not." She said looking at their faces. "How 'bout you tell me all about what's going on with you?" She saw the look the three gave each other and felt heartbroken. She was an outsider now, looking into their lives instead being a part of it.

"Sure sounds great. Let's go." said Rachel, putting on a false cheeriness, and they headed up to the apartment.

An exhausted Chandler pulled himself out of bed as the alarm went off. 5:20, the clock read. He had to be in the studio at 5:30. He got dressed quickly and grabbed a donut as he walked out the door of his trailer. He was immediately attacked by an avid fan wanting an autograph.

"I can't believe it, I'm actually meeting Chandler Bing, the Chandler Bing!" the young girl said.

"Aren't you the lucky one?" said Chandler sarcastically, signing her picture of him but wondering how she got into the studios.

"Oh but I am," answered the girl, not picking up on the sarcasm. "You know, I've had dreams of you, Chandler."

"That's…erm…great. Well, uh, I'm gonna go. Nice talking to you though." He practically ran into the studio.

'Is this really worth the long hours and the crazy fans?' he asked himself.

When he got his paycheck later that day, he decided it was…for now.

"Well, David came back from Minsk. So that's fun," Phoebe said.

Monica smiled. She was genuinely happy for her friend, who had had what many would consider a rather troubling past. "That's great Pheebs." She turned towards Rachel, "It seems to be going pretty well between you and Ross."

"Yeah, it is," Rachel said, a little dreamily. She grinned when Ross came back from getting their dinner, Chinese takeout. She got up to help get plates out.

"They're lobsters you know," Phoebe whispered to Monica.

"What do you mean?" Monica gave her a questioning look.

"I heard that Phoebe!" called Ross. "And I don't like being called a sea animal. I don't care what it's supposed to mean."

"Well, what does it mean?" Monica pressed, her obsessive side taking over.

"You don't wanna know," Rachel told her.

'Well maybe I do,' thought Monica. One of the reasons she had come was to make sure she really wanted to leave her former life behind before she became a full time actress. As much as she liked the glitz and glamour, it's panged her to see how much she was missing out on her friend's lives. She also realized why she hadn't come back to New York yet: it just hurt too damn much.

"Well Bing, looks like the Geller girl is going to do it. She'll be here tomorrow, so be sure to look at Scene 6 tonight. We want to start shooting with her as soon as possible."

"Alrighty, I'll get right on that." He knew they wouldn't really start shooting for another 5 days or so.

"Knew you would," said his manager. "See ya later, Bing."

'Does anyone get sarcasm these days? Because it sure doesn't seem that way.' Chandler sighed.

Chandler had mixed emotions about Monica coming to do the movie. His impression of her was that she was a little odd. Nice, but slightly over-enthusiastic. And, she had cut off his pinky toe. Granted, it was only part of it, but it was the part with the nail, and everyone knows that's the best part. However, she was well…hot. And the other stuff was a long time ago, 10 years almost. (A/N: I'm not really paying attention to the timing and all that. So, just go with it if it's messed up.) 'Maybe she's grown up a bit.' Then he scoffed at himself. 'You're one to talk, Bing.'

As Monica's plane took off she closed her eyes and did some thinking. Saying good-bye was hard. She promised to come see them soon, but she could tell they didn't believe her. She felt torn between her new and old lives, and she knew that after this movie she had some serious decisions to make. Her mind wandered to the movie then. She wondered if she and Chandler would act like old friends, or if their relationship would be a formal professional to professional thing. She knew he never knew she knew about him calling her fat. So as long as she could forget that and move on, maybe he would move on about the toe incident. Her last thoughts before she fell asleep were that at least if Chandler was cold towards her, Richard would be there.

**Thanks for reading, this is all still setting up stuff. Please review. **


End file.
